The Real Me
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: My take on Badboy!Jeff. A Niff story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nick sighed, and fished the key he had been given at the front desk out of his pocket. He was nervous about starting at Dalton. It was his senior year. He really wished he was back at his old school. He missed all his friends, and everything. He wrinkled his nose at the smell that came out of the room. It smelled like cigarettes, and alcohol. Nick coughed over-whelmed by the smell. He tossed his bag on the unmade bed, and walked over to the window. He opened it, and stuck his head out. He breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp autumn hair.

"What, the hell do you think your doing?" said a voice behind Nick. Nick turned, slightly startled. His eyes widened when he saw the attractive blonde in front of him.

"I was airing the room." Nick said confidently, no matter how attractive, he wasn't going to be intimidated by the taller boy. He knew the type, school bad ass. Nick had dealt with them before. However, he didn't think this was the real blonde. It almost seemed like a mask, a front the boy put up around people, and Nick was determined to get around it.

"I'm Nick Duval." Nick said holding out his hand.

"Jeff Sterling." Jeff said, ignoring the hand. Nick rolled his eyes, and let his hand fall.

"Well, I guess I'll just unpack my stuff." Nick said. He smiled at Jeff, and Jeff felt his heart flutter. Wait, what? Jeff Sterling did not get fluttery. Even when sexy brunettes who didn't know what was good for them randomly turned up in his room. Jeff glanced over at the brunette who was starting to unpack the suitcase on his bed. Jeff watched as the boy accidentally knocked something out of the suitcase, and he bent down to pick it up. Jeff had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning. Damn, that was a nice ass. Jeff rolled over.

"Don't even think about, Jeff. Your to messed up for a relationship, and you know he'd be that type. He's not the type for a casual fling. Don't even think about it.", he told himself.

A couple days later, Nick was walking through the halls of Dalton. He was really starting to like the school. He just wished his roommate would actually acknowledge his existance. No matter how hard Nick tried he was attracted to the blonde, even if he was an asshole. But Jeff stubbornly refused to even look at Nick. They shared a room! Do you know how awkward it was? Nick was ready to pull his hair out. He wanted to get to know Jeff. The real Jeff, but Jeff acted like Nick didn't exist. So Nick decided to do something about it.

After classes were over Nick walked into his Jeff's room, with a determined gleam in his eyes. He put his books down on the desk and turned to Jeff.

"Look, I want you to stop ignoring me." he said, hands on his hips. Jeff looked up at him, and gave him a look

"And what if I don't?" Jeff said.

"I know this isn't you Jeff. I know that you hide behind your big bad mask. You make everybody out there believe that's who you really are, but I know it's not. So, you can stop pretending!"

Jeff jumped up, glaring angrily at the brunette. "Well, maybe it's not a mask!" he stormed out the door. Nick sighed as the door slammed shut. Did he just ruin everything?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick was relieved when Jeff came back a few hours later. Jeff just ignored Nick. Nick sighed, sitting up in his bed.

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything I just want to be friends.", he told Jeff.

Jeff looked at Nick like he'd grown two heads.

"You wanna be friends? With me?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah." Nick shrugged.

Jeff snorted, "Whatever, but don't be surprised if you don't make other friends. And don't say I didn't warn you."

Nick nodded, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." Jeff shrugged, "We could watch a movie."

"Sure, what movie?" Nick asked, perking up a bit.

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Jeff asked.

"Which one?" Nick asked.

"All of them." Jeff said, in a "duh" tone.

Nick smiled "A man after my own heart." They smiled at each other, and sat down on Jeff's bed to watch. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad a Dalton.

The next morning Nick dressed in his uniform. He noticed that Jeff was wearing most of the uniform, but he wore neither tie nor blazer. He shook his head. How the other boy hadn't been kicked out yet he didn't know.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

Jeff looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about, Duval?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Well, Sterling, I'm talking about going to get some breakfast. You know food?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I knew what you meant smart ass, but you don't want to be seen with me."

"Why not? I already know your not the bad ass you pretend to be. I don't know why..."

Jeff's eyes darkened. "Leave it." he ground out.

"Whatever." Nick said, annoyed at the other boy. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Your funeral." Jeff shrugged. They walked out of the dorm together. When they arrived at the cafeteria, everyone froze and watched as Jeff and Nick entered.

Nick shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you all looking at?" Jeff growled. Everybody's eyes quickly shifted back to their food. The boys got in line to get breakfast.

"What was that, Jeff?" Nick whisper yelled at the boy.

"I don't like people staring." he said.

"They weren't hurting anything." Nick said.

"Look, I told you to stay away. This is what I meant. I have no friends. You be friends with me you'll have no friends." Jeff walked away, and went to the back corner. Nick followed Jeff. He knew the blonde was trying to scare him off. It wasn't going to work. Nick was going to pull down those walls one way or another.

A couple weeks later things were still the same. Nick and Jeff did everything together. Nobody talked to either of them, but Nick was fine. Jeff was great company. Nick found once he got past some of the blonde's walls they actually had a lot in common. They shared many favorites in movies, and music. They both loved to sing. Nick had told Jeff he was gay, and Jeff had simply shrugged it off saying he was too. Both boys were starting to want more of a relationship, but since both were sure the other didn't feel the same they said nothing.

On the first Tuesday in October classes were cancelled to the wind, and the warning of a severe storm. All the boys were told to stay in doors. Nick had been sleeping, but was awoken by a shrill scream, as thunder rumbled outside. Nick shot up in bed. He looked around, and saw Jeff sitting on his bed. The blonde was hugging his knees, shaking heavily. Nick climbed out of bed, and sat on the bed next to Jeff.

"Jeff." he said softly. Jeff kept staring at the wall. "Jeffy." Jeff looked at Nick with fear filled eyes. "Jeff are you scared of thunder storms?"

The blonde nodded, slowly.

"Come here." Nick said, holding his arms open. Jeff immediately cuddled into Nick, burying his face in the shorter boys chest.

"It's okay Jeff." Nick said soothingly. He started playing with Jeff's hair. "It can't hurt you. It's all out side. I'll protect you. I promise."

They sat in silence for quite a while, before Nick voiced his question.

"Jeff, why are you scared of thunder storms?"

Jeff shook his head against Nick's chest. "I don't wanna talk about it." he said, his voice thick. Nick sighed, and kept playing with Jeff's hair. He knew better than to push the boy. All it would get was Jeff yelling at Nick, and storming out. Although, he couldn't leave the dorm right now.

"It'll be alright, Jeffy." he said again.

"My mom used to call me Jeffy." Jeff sniffled. Nick remained silent. This was the first time Jeff had ever spoken about his family.

"She and my dad were on their way home from a party, and the swerved off the road..." he paused and took a deep breath. "They hit a tree. The paramedics said they died on impact."

"It was raining that night wasn't it?" Nick asked softly. Jeff nodded, unable to find his voice. Jeff snuggled closer to Nick, and fell asleep.

A couple days later it was still raining. Most of the boys were fed up with being stuck in their rooms all day, and were hanging out in common room. Nick stayed in his room with Jeff. Although he was doing better, Jeff still hated the storm outside.

"I have four siblings." Jeff said, one afternoon as they were sitting in their room. Nick had been reading, and Jeff had been lying in his bed trying to ignore the noise from outside.

"Where are they?" Nick asked, setting his book down, and sitting up on his bed.

"I don't know." Jeff said quietly. "My uncle would only take me in so my siblings got sent off to an orphanage. I never saw them again."

"What are their names?" Nick asked, gently.

"Jessica, Jason, Jared, and Jacob." he said, smiling slightly. Nick loved it when Jeff smiled. It reminded Nick that Jeff wasn't the person he pretended to be. "My biggest dream is to find them again. I finally have the money saved, but I have no one to go with. We both know I have trust issues."

"Yeah, Jeff. I know." Nick sighed. He really wanted to find out where the trust issues came from, but he wouldn't push Jeff. He wouldn't lose his best friend.

"I'll help you find them, Jeffy." Nick said, quietly. Jeff sat up, and looked into Nick's eyes.

"Promise?" he asked, sounding scared, like a child.

"Promise." Nick said. Jeff's eyes searched his, looking for any sign of a lie. When he didn't see one, he jumped off the bed, and tackled Nick in a hug, sobbing hysterically.

"Thank-you, Nicky. Thank-you." he sobbed, into the brunette's chest. Nick wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Anything for you, Jeffy." he said, softly. He started playing with Jeff's hair, and with in minutes Jeff was once again asleep. Nick smiled, and laid down to go to sleep himself. Hopefully, the sun would come out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days Nick and Jeff made their plans to go find Jeff's siblings. They were going to go now. Jeff didn't want to wait, and Nick couldn't tell the blonde no.

The Tuesday after the huge storm, Nick and Jeff packed the last box into Jeff's van. Nick had been a bit hesitant to drop out of school. He knew his parents would understand, plus he was already eighteen. It was about eight o' clock when the boys pulled out of the gates of Daton for the last time.

"Do you have any ideas where they are?" Nick asked Jeff as they drove out of Westerville.

"I know which state their in, but that's about it.", Jeff said sadly.

"We'll find them, Jeff." Nick reassured him softly. He took Jeff's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, and intertwined his fingers with it.

Jeff looked at Nick, smiling sadly, though his eyes twinkled with hope. "I hope so, Nicky, I hope so."

They drove in solence as they headed north.

"So where's our first stop, Jeff?" Nick asked.

"Michigan." Jeff said simply. "Somewhere around Coldwater I think."

"Okay, and then we just ask around...or do something else?" Nick asked.

"I figured we could check schools." Jeff said. "Just say we're new to the area, and thinking about enrolling."

"That's actually a really good plan Jeff."

Jeff snorted. "Thanks, Duval I do get them some time." he said sarcastically, putting up his walls.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jeff. I'm sorry." Nick said softly. There was an awkward silence.

Jeff sighed, "i know you didn't mean it, Nick. You just struck a nerve."

"What happened Jeff?" Nick asked.

"I'm not going to talk about it." Jeff said coldly. Nick knew better than to press Jeff, and dropped the subject.

"So which one of your siblings is in Michigan?" Nick asked.

Jeff visibly relaxed as Nick dropped the subject. "My sister, Jessica. She's only a year younger than me."

"So, she's sixteen?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"Tell me about her." Nick said.

"Well, she's really good at piano, and keyboard. She has blonde hair like I do, but her eyes are more brown. She was my best friend. We literally did everything together. When I was younger I would tell people I couldn't be their best friend, because she was my best friend.", Jeff said, his eyes grew a far away look as he talked about his sister.

"I really hope we fin her. I miss her.", Jeff said softly.

"We will, Jeff. We will." Nick said, squeezing the blonde's hand that was still intertwined with his. Nick felt his eyes growing heavy. The last thing he was aware of before he fell asleep, was Jeff's hand with his, and the boy himself, sitting next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeff and Nick had just finished enrolling at the high-school here in Cold water. It was a small school, only about three hundred students total. Jeff had shown Nick a picture of his sister, so that Nick would know her if they saw her. Nick could tell Jeff was nervous about seeing his sister again. He hadn't said anything, but Nick could tell. Every time Jeff mentioned her he would start chewing on his bottom lip, a habit that Nick knew meant he was nervous.

They had been in Cold water two days, before they found Jessica. She was sitting by herself in the cafeteria. When Nick pointed her out to Jeff, Jeff turned pale, and looked like he was going to pass out, or run away. But instead he steeled himself, and walked with Nick over to where Jessica was. Jeff set his lunch down, on the far side of the table, and staying standing said;

"Hey, Jessie."

She looked up in shock. Her mouth dropped, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jeffy?" she asked, quietly. Jeff smiled, and nodded, tears filling his own eyes. She got out of her seat, and walked forward her eyes, flashing angrily. Jeff looked at Nick scared. When she got to Jeff she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't ever leave me, again." she said.

"You know it wasn't my choice." Jeff said, holding his baby sister. Nick started to walk away, leaving the siblings to their reunion.

"Please, don't leave Nicky." Jeff said softly. Nick turned back, to look at Jeff. He sighed, and walked over to Jeff.

"I just didn't want to be in the way Jeff." Nick said.

"You aren't in the way." Jeff said.

"Who's this Jeffy?" Jessica asked.

"Jessie, this is Nick. Nick, this is Jessie." Jeff introduced.

"It's Jess, only he calls me Jessie." Jess said sticking out her hand. Nick shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Nick said, smiling.

"Ooo..Jeffy I like him. So polite." Jess said. "You wanna go out sometime?"

Jeff glared at his sister, not going un-noticed by her, but Nick was completely oblivious.

"I don't play for your team." Nick said, uncomfortably.

Jess laughed, "I figured. How long have you, and Jeffy been together?"

"We aren't together." They said at the same time.

"Not yet, but you will be." Jess sing-songed.

Jeff rolled his eyes, blushing at what his sister said. He looked shyly at Nick, who was looking shyly at him. Neither boy denied that they wanted to be more, but neither confirmed it either. It wasn't a big step, but it was a step.

"Why are you here, Jeffy?" Jess asked, as they all sat down.

"I'm trying to find everybody, and you were the closest. I have a new phone now. So, we can stay in touch." he gave Jess the number.

"When are you two leaving?" she asked.

"At the end of the week." Nick said. Silence fell over the table. Then the bell rang for lunch to be over. Jess jumped up to throw out her trash. She kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Jeffy. Love you."

"Love you, too Jessie." Jeff said, quietly.

They spent the next couple of days with Jess. They would talk during lunch and after school. Jeff wanted to know everything that Jess had been doing over the past few years, and he told her about his life, and Dalton. Jess scolded Jeff for letting his life go so down hill, and praised Nick for helping him out of it. On Friday after school Jess came to see them off. She hugged Jeff, before he climbed in. She turned to Nick.

"Please, don't hurt him. He loves you, and Jeff has never been one to love easily. You two are good for each other." she hugged him, and then Nick climbed into the van. Jess waved good-bye, as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

Once they had gone a few miles, Jeff pulled over. He was crying to hard to see the road, and he definitely didn't want them to have an accident.

"Jeffy, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I just miss her already." Jeff said, crying. Nick unbuckled, and leaned over to hug the blonde.

"I know you do." he cooed, running his fingers through Jeff's hair. "How about I drive for a while?"

"Okay." Jeff sniffled.

They got out, and switched seats. Jeff was asleep, as soon as he hit the seat. Nick smiled softly, at the adorable blonde. His heart ached a little when Jeff sniffled in his sleep. Jeff was so strong, stronger than Nick could ever be. It was one of the things Nick loved about the boy. Yes, in his own personal thoughts he would admit it. Nicholas Curt Duval was in love with Jeffery Riker Sterling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Their next stop was Appleton, Maine, which was where his brother Jason had been taken. Jeff said that Jess said Jason had long hair now. It was definitely good to know, since last time Jeff had seen him he had short hair.

Nick walked into Music class on his first day at Appleton High. The teacher set them up in pairs to work on a song. Nick was paired with a boy that reminded him of Jess. He thought it was Jason.

"Hi, I'm Nick." Nick introduced himself.

"Jason." the boy said. Nick's heart did a happy dance he found Jason.

"So when do you wanna work on this?" Jason asked.

"How bout after school at my place?" Nick asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the front doors." Jason said.

Jason walked off as the bell rang. Nick gathered his stuff with a smile. He walked out the door, and saw Jeff waiting for him. He smiled, and ran over to Jeff. He hugged the other boy.

"Guess what Jeffy?" he trilled happily.

"What, Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"I found Jason!" Nick said excitedly.

"Seriously?!" Jeff squealed.

"Yeah, we have a music assignment together." Nick said, "He's coming to the van tonight to work on it."

"But, Nick what if he hates me?" Jeff asked, biting his bottom lip in worry.

"He won't hate you Jeff. He can't hate you. No, one could hate." Nick said.

"Oh, Nicky, if you only knew how wrong you were." Jeff thought. But Jeff kept quiet, and simply smiled at the brunette. Nick offered Jeff his hand, which Jeff took with a smile, and the two headed towards their next class.

At the end of the day, Jeff left as soon as the bell rang to clean up the van a bit, before Nick brought Jason. Nick went to find Jason at the front doors. It only took him a minute to locate him. He looked so much like Jeff and Jess he stood out in the crowd to Nick. He walked up to Jason, and tapped him on the shoulder. Jason turned, and smiled when he saw Nick.

"Hey man!" he said. He and Nick high-fived.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, man! Let's go!" Jason said. They walked out the front doors, and Nick walked towards where he and Jeff were keeping the van while in Appleton.

"So, I live with my best friend." Nick said trying to prepare Jason a little bit. "We don't exactly live in a house, but I'm sure we'll have a good time any way."

"Cool." Jason said. They arrived at the van. Nick knocked on the back door.

"We're here." Nick said.

The back door slowly opened, and Jeff climbed out. Jason's jaw dropped, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Jeffy?" he whispered, running forward, and wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Don't cry, Jase." Jeff said, tears in his own eyes. "You know I hate it when you cry."

"Only, cause it makes you cry." Jason mumbled. He and Jeff chuckled. They pulled apart.

"You've changed a lot, Jase." Jeff said.

"Yeah, I know." Jason said, shyly.

"I like it." Jeff said smiling.

Jason turned to Nick. "So, are you actually new or are you in cahoots with him?"

"We both enrolled here to look for you. We just came from visiting Jess." Nick said.

"How is she?" Jason asked Jeff.

"She's well. And you appear to be doing good too." Jeff said smiling.

"I assume next you'll be going to visit Jared?" Jason asked.

"Actually Jacob's closer so we'll be stopping there next." Jeff said.

"How long are you staying?" Jason asked.

"Until the end of the week." Nick and Jeff said in unision.

"Okay." Jason said slowly. Then they all laughed.

"So, Jeffy will you come meet my adopted family?" Jason asked his eyes bright.

"I don't know, Jase." Jeff said nervously. He looked at Nick, who nodded subtely at him

"Please, Jeffy!" Jason asked.

"I guess." Jeff said, slowly.

"Thanks, Jeffy." Jason said, pulling his brother into another hug.

The next evening Jeff got ready, and headed off to see Jason's sdopted family for dinner. Nick was staying behind, stating it was brother time, and he had homework. So, Jeff went by himself, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. When he arrived at the house, he hesitantly knocked on the door. An older woman, in about her sixties answered the door.

"Hello, you must be Jeff. Jason's told us so much about you. I'm Addy Crandell. I'm Jason's adopted mother." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Jeff said shyly.

"Come on in. Jason will be down in a minute." she said. She moved aside so Jeff could come in. Jeff entered the house. Just then a timer went off, Mrs. Crandell said she'd be right back. Jeff looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. Some were of just Jason, but there were family pictures too. They showed Jason and Mrs. Crandell with a man. He looked to be in his late fifties with salt-and pepper hair. His eyes twinkled in a way that you could just tell he was a happy person. Jeff's heart ached as he thought about his father, Jason's real father. How they'd always looked that happy in family pictures.

"Ahh, yes that's my Alan." Mrs. Crandell said looking at the picture fondly. "He died two years ago. We still miss him, but we get by."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Crandell." Jeff said.

"Oh, please dear call me Addy, or mom." she said, smiling at him.

Jeff smiled softly, "Thank-you, Addy."

Jason came downstairs.

"Jeffy! Your here." he hugged his brother. "I missed you bro!"

"Jase you saw me at school today." Jeff chuckled.

"So!" Jason snorted, as he let Jeff go.

"Alright, boys supper's ready." Addy called from the kitchen.

"Yay, food!" Jason ran towards the kitchen. Jeff walked after him, chuckling at his brother's antics.

The dinner went well. Addy was very nice. Jeff felt comfortable there. It wasn't like a home, but it was close.

"Hey, mom can me and Jeff talk in my room for a bit before he goes?" Jason asked.

"Of course, dear." Addy answered. Jeff thought he would be bothered by Jason calling Addy mom, but it didn't.

"Come on." Jason said, waving at Jeff to follow him.

"Just holler good-bye when your leaving, honey." Addy said, patting Jeff's arm.

"I will. Thank-you, Addy." Jeff said, genuinely smiling at the woman.

Jeff followed Jason upstairs. They went to his room, which was at the top of the stairs.

"So, what did you want to talk about, little bro?" Jeff asked as they sat on Jason's bed.

"How's Uncle Morris treating you?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Fine." Jeff said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Your lying." Jason said.

Jeff sighed, "Look, Jase it's the same as it's always been. As soon as I turn eighteen though I'm leaving."

"You really think he'll let you?" Jason asked quietly.

"I don't know Jase, I hope so." Jeff said softly.

"I love you,bro." Jason said, hugging Jeff.

"Love you too, little bro." Jeff said hugging back. Jeff went downstairs, and put on his coat.

"Good-bye, Addy. Thank-you for dinner!" he called.

"Bye, darlin' you come back any time. And next time bring your boyfriend with you!" she called. Jeff was about to reply that Nick wasn't his boyfriend, but decided to just let it go.

"Okay!" he called back, and walked out the door. We'll things were good here. Next stop, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pittsburgh was huge! Nick and Jeff were slightly worried about finding Jacob. There was just so many people. Jason had said that he hadn't heard anything from Jacob since the siblings were split. The only one he'd heard from before Jeff came was Jess.

Jeff looked around the school. It was huge! The principal had said there was about 1,200 students in the highschool. He grabbed Nick's hand, so he wouldn't lose him, and started walking toward the office. Jeff was starting to freak out. He didn't like people close to him, physically or otherwise. His breathing started to heighten. His eyes darted sround, unfocused.

"Jeffy, calm down." Nick whispered in his ear. Jeff tried calming down. He looked at Nick, with scared hazel eyes. Nick smiled reassuringly at the blonde, and squeezed his hand. They finally made it to the office, and Nick pulled Jeff into a quick hug.

They walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm Nick Duval and this is Jeff Sterling. We're new, and we were told to come here first thing, so that's what we did." Nick said. He felt eyes on him. He turned, and saw Jeff was staring at him. He blushed, and looked away. Why would Jeff do that?

Jeff shook his head, as they waited for the receptionist to come back. Why had he been staring at Nick? He didn't like Nick like that. Jeff must've just zoned out, that's what it was. Nothing more, nothing less. Because there was no way Jeff was in love with his best friend.

The receptionist came back a minute later with a boy. He looked to be a sophomore, maybe a junior.

"Jeff, Nick, This is Jacob. He'll be showing you around today. He's a freshman, but he's been in this school system since fifth grade. It's mandatory, that each mentor/new student group take the first half a day to get to know each other, so you will report to your first classes tomorrow." Nick and Jeff nodded.

"Alright, you two follow me." Jacob said. They followed him to an empty classroom. They went in, and Jacob looked the door. He turned back to Nick and Jeff.

"It's you Jeffy. Isn't it?" he asked. Jeff's eyes widened this was Jacob! His Jacob! Where did all the baby fat, and chubby cheeks go? The only thing left now was muscles.

"Jakey?" he asked, almost fearing this was a dream. Jacob rushed forward and hugged him.

"I finally worked up the courage to call Jase last night. I've had his number for forever. I just couldn't bring myself to work up the courage. I finally did though, and he said you were finding all of us, and I was next. Then I heard about two new students, Jeff and Nick. I thought it was probably you. Jase said you were traveling with your" Jacob cleared his throat, "friend."

"It's so good to see you again, baby bro." Jeff said, smiling.

"You too, big bro." Jacob said. Jacob turned to Nick.

"And you must be Nicholas." he held out his hand.

"Just Nick." Nick said shaking his hand.

"Well, just Nick you can call me Jake." Jake said smiling. "How long are you guys here for?"

"Probably only a few days, we have to find Jare down in Miami still." Jeff said. "Plus, I'm not one for large pressing crowds."

Jake nodded, "When you get down there go to this music store. It's called Cosmic Bang. It's Jared's favorite place to hang-out."

"Thanks bro." Jeff said smiling.

"Hey, Nick can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jake asked.

"I guess." Nick said. He followed Jake to the back corner of the room "What's up?"

"Your in love with my brother aren't you?" Jake asked

Nick blushed, was it really that obvious? "I...I...Please, don't tell him."

"Dude, chill I won't" Jake said with a smile. "He loves you too. Word of advice though. Let Jeff make the first move. He's been through a lot. Probably, a lot more than he's even told you. Don't pressure him, just let things go his speed."

Nick smiled, "Thanks, Jake."

"No problem, bro" he said with a wink. Nick blushed, and they walked back over to Jeff.

They spent the rest of their time with Jared just talking, and hanging out. Jeff found himself glancing at Nick often furing their conversation with Jake. He loved seeing Nick smile. It made him feel like butterflies were flying in his stomach. Nick had such a gorgeous smile. Jeff shook his head. No, he wasn't going to have thoughts like that. He was not in love with his best friend. Was he?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they got to Miami, Jeff was getting even more frustrated with himself. Ever since Pittsburgh, and their finding Jake, Jeff couldn't seem to stop thinking about Nick. About how beautiful Nick was when he smiled, or how much Jeff just wanted to kiss Nick.

When they reached Miami, Jeff drove straight to Cosmic Bang. He turned off the van, and turned to Nick.

"Can I go by myself, please?" he asked quietly, looking down at his hands, like he was waiting for Nick to yell at him. Nick took Jeff's hands in his.

"Jeffy, look at me." he said softly. Jeff stayed looking at their hands. "Jeffy, please." Jeff looked at Nick. "This is all up to you. I'm not going to force you to take me with you. You can do whatever you want. It's all on you Jeffy."

Jeff hugged Nick. "Thank-you, Nicky." Nick smiled, he hadn't heard that nickname in a while.

"Anything for you, Jeffy." he said smiling. Jeff pulled away, and climbed out of the van. "Anything." Nick said, as he watched the blonde walk away.

Jeff entered the store. He was nervous. Jared was the only one who knew everything about Uncle Morris. That was why Jeff had wanted Nick to stay in the van. Jeff knew Jared would slip up and say something in front of Nick, and Jeff couldn't have Nick knowing about Uncle Morris. He couldn't let Nick get that attached to him, or himself get that attached to Nick.

He looked around the store for Jared's blonde hair. Some people would say, Jared was a younger version of Jeff. Jeff didn't exactly agree. He and Jared looked some what alike. They both had blonde hair, with brownish/hazel eyes, and both were about six feet tall, but Jared was much more muscular and stocky than Jeff was. Finally, Jeff saw him sitting at the piano bench. He walked over to him, and hesitantly tapped his shoulder. Jared turned around. When he saw Jeff his jaw dropped, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Jeffy." he said, hugging his brother tightly.

"Hey, Jare." Jeff said, hugging back just as tight.

"I thought you were dead." Jared said, not letting Jeff go.

"I'm okay." Jeff said.

"But Uncle Morris..." Jared's voice trailed off, and he pulled back. "Are you sure your okay?" he looked in Jeff's eyes so he could see if he was lying as he answered.

"I'm getting there Jare." Jeff said. Jared visibly relaxed as he saw Jeff was telling the truth.

"How long are you here for?" Jared asked.

"A week." Jeff said. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Oh?" Jared asked raising an eyebrow. "Is this someone special?"

Jeff blushed. "He's just a friend."

"Right." Jared said. "You want him to be more?"

"I don't...I...I don't know." Jeff admitted as he sat down on the piano bench.

"Tell me why of like him." Jared said.

Jeff took a deep breath. Why did he like Nick? "Well, when I was being a jerk he saw right through it. He likes just enough of the same things as me to never run out of things to talk about, but enough differences that it's boring. He has an amazing smile, and when he's around I feel like I can be myself. He makes me happier than I've ever been before, Jare. He's just perfect, and I love him so much." Jeff said, a smile on his face through the whole speech. When he finished his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm in love with Nick!" he said, still shocked. He looked up to see Jared smiling at him.

"He sounds great, bro. I can't wait to meet him." Jared said.

"What do I do, Jare?" he asked, starting to panic.

"My advice tell him how you feel. He probably feels the same way." Jared said.

"Ya think?" Jeff asked his brother shyly.

"Yeah, bro."Jared said smiling at his brother.

"Okay. But Jare, not a word about Uncle Morris." Jeff said. Jared's smile fell, and he nodded solemnly, before they headed back out to meet Nick at the van.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After thry're week with Jared, Nick and Jeff headed back to Ohio. Jeff had started falling asleep behind the wheel, and Nick concerned for the blonde took over driving the rest of the way home. As they neared closer to home Nick realized he had no idea where Jeff lived. Although he hated doing it, Nick gently shook the blonde awake.

"Jeff." he said softly.

"Mmm." Jeff mumbled still half a sleep.

"I need to know where you live." Nick said softly. Jeff sat bolt up right, a look of terror on his face. Nick, who had his eyes on the road, missed the look on the blonde's face.

"Ummm, why?" Jeff asked, trying to reign in the rising panic in his chest.

"So, that I can drop you off before I go home." Nick said, "I figured I could return the van tomorrow."

"Umm, I live with my uncle..." Jeff rattled off the address. "You don't have to drop the van off though, I'll come pick it up at your house."

"Are you sure?" Nick frowned, as they pulled up in front of Nick's house.

"Yeah." Jeff said, smiling softly at Nick. "Bye, Nicky."

"Bye, Jeffy." Nick said, smiling back at Jeff. They stared at each other for a moment, gazing into the other's eyes, before Jeff broke the gaze a blush covering his cheeks.

"Bye." he said, then closed the van door. He walked slowly towards the front door. He turned, and waved to Nick, who waved back, before driving away. Jeff frowned, and turned back to the house.

"Please let him be asleep." he thought to himself, as he let himself in the front door. He tiptoed through the hall, toward the stairs. Just as he out his hand on the banister, he heard

"Jeffery, you've returned." Jeff turned, shaking in fear. There stood his Uncle Morris. The man was tall, and muscular. He had black hair, and ice blue eyes. He looked like a biker on steroids, and stood about a head taller than Jeff. All in all he was a very intimidating man.

"Y...es." Jeff stuttered, as Morris grew closer.

"Awww, Jeff no need to be scared. Come into the study, and we can have some Uncle/nephew bonding time.", Morris said. He reached out to stroke Jeff's cheek, and Jeff backed away.

"I'm really tired." he said, trying to get out of the impending doom.

"That's okay I'll go easy on you." Morris said. He grabbed Jeff's arm, and dragged him to the study.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! Possible Triggers!**

**So, I literally was sobbing while writing this chapter. Next chapter will hopefully have some fluff. But for now lots of angst. Love you all! ~Blackbird**

Chapter 9

Jeff woke up at one o'clock in the morning. He mechanically re-dressed, and went up to his room. He locked the door, and sat on his bed, and cried. When he couldn't cry anymore, Jeff reached into his drawer, and took out a razor blade. He hovered it over the skin on his wrist, the tears blurring out the faded scars. Just as he was about to make the cut Jeff thought of Nick. Nick would help him. Jeff packed everything important to him, in a couple backpacks, and packed his bass in it's case. He looked around the room that had been his sanctuary in this house for the last five years.

"Good-bye." he whispered. He snuck quietly downstairs, and out the front door. He decided to walk to Starbucks, and then call Nick from there. He sat down with his black coffee, and pulled out his phone with shaking hands. He dialed Nick's number. He was going to do this, he was going to tell Nick everything about him...everything.

"Hello?" he heard Nick say, the sleep in his voice evident.

"Nicky?" he said quietly. He was so nervous. What if Nick hated him after this?

"Jeff? Is that you? What's wrong?" Nick asked, suddenly sounding more awake.

"I need you to come get me, Nicky?" Jeff sniffled.

"Okay?" Nick said, the frown evident in his voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Starbuck's. The one in between your house, and mine." he said quietly.

"Jeff! That's like a thirty minute walk for you!" Nick exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything." Jeff said, desperately not wanting to have to try and tell Nick over the phone. "Just please come get me Nicky...I need you." he whispered the last part, but Nick heard him.

"I'll be right there, Jeffy. Just sit tight." Nick said. Jeff hung up, and waited for Nick to come.

Fifteen minutes later, a worried, sleepy Nick arrived. It was obvious, he had just run out the door. He was still in his batman pajama pants, and a plain white t-shirt showed under his coat. He looked around till his eyes landed on Jeff. He ran over to Jeff, and pulled him into a hug. Jeff winced as Nick squeezed one of his bruises. Nick noticed, and frowned.

"What happened, Jeffy?" he asked, concern in his brown eyes.

"Not here." Jeff said, shaking his head. He picked up his bags, and Nick grabbed his bass. They went out to Nick's car, and Nick drove them to his house. They quietly went up to Nick's room. Once they were situated on Nick's bed. Nick turned to Jeff.

"No more stalling, Jeffy, what's going on?" Nick asked.

Jeff sighed. "I'm going to tell you everything, Nick. Please, don't interrupt or I might not be able to finish." Nick nodded. Jeff took a deep breath, and started, "I had a normal relationship with my Uncle Morris in the beginning. He was our only family in the area, so we saw him a lot. Everything changed when I turned thirteen. My parents had gone out with my siblings, to a movie. I couldn't because I got in trouble for something. I don't remember what it was now, but I was sent to stay with Uncle Morris. I got there, and at first everything was normal, but then he...he started doing stuff, and...he raped me." Jeff whispered. Nick gasped, and grabbed Jeff's hand. He squeezed, remaining silent as Jeff asked, but showing him he was there. "I didn't know it was wrong, but then we learned about in school the next year. I finally worked up the courage to tell my parents, but that was the night of the accident. Then I heard we were being sent to live with Uncle Morris. I was okay, because I knew he wouldn't do anything with my siblings around. But then he refused to take custody of them...only me. They were all sent off, and I got left with Uncle Morris. I came out in ninth grade, and Uncle Morris started drinking. Up till that point I had kept in contact with my siblings, but in Uncle Morris found out I told Jared everything, and destroyed my phone. When he was drunk he became abusive...verbally and physically. He would hit me, and kick me, punch me. He told me I was worthless, and that I'd turned him gay. He told me how he hated me, and wished that I was dead. Then every time he was sober. He would..." Jeff trailed off. "It's been like this for five years. I put up the walls, became who I was when you met me. I got kicked out of every public school in Westerville. I was at Dalton, because it was either be sent there or military school. Uncle Morris figured, Dalton was closer. He could make me come home more. And tonight I came home, and...I just couldn't stay there anymore Nicky. I couldn't." Jeff was started sobbing hysterically. Nick pulled Jeff into his arms, and just held him, stroking his hair gently. His heart ached for the blonde boy. He had been through so much. He was so strong, it made Nick love him even more.

"Your okay Jeffy. Your never going back there again. We'll go down to the police station tomorrow, and talk to them, and I'll talk to my parents in the morning. I promise Jeffy you aren't going back there. Ever." Nick said.

"Thank-you, Nicky." Jeff sniffled. He cuddled closer to Nick. He was so warm, and he smelled amazing.

"Go to sleep, Jeffy." Nick said, moving so that they both were laying down. Nick watched as Jeff's breathing evened out. He snuffled a little in his sleep. Nick pulled Jeff closer to him, protecting the blonde, as much as he could, from the world that had already hurt him so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Jeff and Nick went down to the police station, and Jeff told them everything that had happened in the last five years. They sent an officer to go pick up his uncle to take into custody. They then went back to Nick's, and Nick told his parents, who of course said that Jeff could stay.

So now it was Saturday. It was June, everyone else was taking finals, or heading to work, but Nick and Jeff were sleeping in Nick's bed. Jeff woke up, and blinked in the bright sunlight. He rolled over, and watched Nick as he slept. The boy was so beautiful. Jeff wondered how he didn't have a boyfriend already, Nick was like perfect. Jeff looked at Nick's slightly parted lips. What would it be like to kiss them? Just once, since Nick could never like Jeff. I mean, he was asleep it's not like he would know. Slowly, Jeff bent down, and gently pressed his lips against Nick's, as he was pulling back, he felt a hand on his neck, pulling him back down, and warm lips pressed back against his. After a minute they pulled apart. Jeff sat there shocked, looking at Nick, who was wearing a goofy smile on his face.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Jeff asked shocked. Had Nick really just kissed him?

"I was kissing you?" Nick said, slightly confused.

"You...you like me?" Jeff asked hesitantly. Nick nodded. "Why?" Jeff asked.

"Jeffy, don't you see how amazing you are?" Nick asked.

Jeff snorted. "I am not amazing."

"You are!" Nick insisted, "You are the most amazing, beautiful, strong person I have ever met, Jeffy. And I don't like you your right..." Jeff felt his heart shatter. "I love you." Nick continued. Jeff's head shot up, tears in his eyes

"You do?" he asked, not believing his ears. How could someone as amazing as Nick love him?

"I do." Nick said. Nick leaned forward, and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

"I love you too, Nicky." Jeff said breathlessly, as the both parted for air.

"We should go on a date." Nick said, a few hours later.

"Where?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I heard there's this restaurant in Lima called Breadstix's thats pretty good." Nick said.

"Can we stop at the Lima Bean after, and get coffee?" Jeff asked his eyes lighting up. The Lima Bean was his absolute favorite coffee shop.

Nick chuckled. "You and your coffee, Jeffery."

Jeff glared, at Nick sticking out his lower lip in a pout, "Don't call me Jeffery."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, you and your coffee Jeffy Bear."

"Don't call me Jeffy Bear" Jeff whined stomping one of his feet.

Nick laughed, "Jeffy, you look like a two year old!"

Jeff cracked a smile, "I don't like being called Jeffery. And Jeffy Bear just sounds dumb!"

Nick smiled, and dragged Jeff off the bed, "Come on we gotta leave now if we want to get there before it closes."

The boys ran downstairs, and Nick told his parents they were leaving to go out. Mr. and Mrs. Duval didn't know that Nick and Jeff were dating yet.

They arrived at Breadstix's about forty minutes later. They chose a table toward the back, hoping to avoid as many glares, and slurs as possible. The both ordered, and ate just, talking and spending time with each other.

"So, Jeffy I was wondering something." Nick said as they were finishing eating.

"Yes, Nicky?" Jeff asked, smiling. Nick took both Jeff's hands in his.

"Jeffery Riker Sterling, I love you more than you could ever know, and I was wondering, would you be my boyfriend?" Nick asked, smiling at the blonde across from.

Jeff giggled, "Of course I will, Nicky!"

On their way home they went through the Lima Bean drive thru. Nick just couldn't say no to Jeff, not today. Probably not ever, but that was okay, because Jeff was worth every yes.

**Yay Niff is official! Let me know what you think so far! Also I will take suggestions on where I should go from here, and try and incorporate as many as I can! ~Blackbird**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A couple days later Jeff and Nick were went back to the Lima Bean. Jeff absolutely adored the place, and Nick just loved seeing Jeff smile. About a minute after they got their coffee, and sat down there, a loud group walked through the door. Both boys glanced to see what was going on. Nick's eyes widened, it was the Warblers! He had been a part of their group at Dalton. He'd never gotten very close to any of them, but they had been friends. Wes and David noticed the boys, and soon the whole group of Warblers was at their table.

"Nick Duval!" David said, "and Jeff Sterling?" Jeff smiled shyly, and a shocked murmur went through the group. No one had ever seen Jeff smile.

"Hey, David." Nick said smiling. He grabbed Jeff's had, and gave it a squeeze.

"Are you two together?" Trent asked, having noticed the gesture.

"Yeah." Jeff said, blushing. Trent looked shocked, that Jeff had just talked to him.

"Your so cute together. I knew this was going to happen from day one!" he squealed. The Warblers stayed, and talked with Nick and Jeff for a while longer, before they had to get back to Dalton. Before he left Trent gave them his phone number.

"Call me sometime and we can go on a double date." he said smiling. Then he followed the other Warblers out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jeff and Nick were spending a lazy afternoon, sharing kisses, and talking quietly. Nick's parents were gone for the afternoon. They were to wrapped up in their on little world that they didn't hear the click of heels coming up the stairs.

"Nicholas Curt Duval!" Mr. Duval yelled when she saw the two of them. Both boys started, and turned to look at Mrs. Duval. Her face was red in shock, and anger. "Just what, is going on here Nicholas?" she asked.

"Jeff, is my boyfriend." Nick told his mother calmly. He was slightly nervous. He'd never introduced a boyfriend to his parents before.

Mrs. Duval's jaw clenched. "I thought, you would've got over this phase by now, Nicholas."

Nick's jaw dropped. "What phase? I'm gay, mom. You and dad both told me you accepted that." Jeff sat there quietly watching the scene unfold.

Mrs. Duval laughed mirthlessly. "We told you what you wanted to hear, Nicholas. Now, I think that it's time Jeffery found boarding elsewhere, and then we can all go back to our lives."

"I'm not breaking up with Jeff, mom." Nick said, bravely, "I love him."

"Then I never want to see you in this house again." said Mrs. Duval. Jeff's jaw dropped, she was kicking Nick out!

"Gladly." Nick said. Mrs. Duval left, and Nick started packing up his room.

"Is all your stuff still packed Jeffy?" he asked. Jeff nodded silently. Nick was leaving everything he knew for him.

Two hours later they had finally gotten the last of Nick's things into the van. Nick had called Trent to see if they could stay with him for a couple days until they found an apartment or house. Nick still had all his money. Since, he was eighteen his parents couldn't cut him off. Plus, his grandma had left him everything, but her house in her will.

"Are things gonna be okay, Nicky?" Jeff asked softly from where his head was laid on Nick's chest. Nick smiled down at his boyfriend, and started playing with his hair.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Jeffy. We'll get an apartment, maybe we can even complete our senior year somewhere." Nick said.

"I'd like that." Jeff said, yawning. Nick chuckled.

"Go to sleep, baby. We can talk more in the morning." Nick said. The blonde's breathing evened out in seconds, and Nick smiled softly at the angel that he loved. He placed a kiss on top of Jeff's head then settled down to go to sleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Jeff put the last box in their new apartment. He flopped down on the couch with a sigh. It had been a long day. It was the middle of July, and it was hot as hell. Nick came out of their room, and sat down next to him.

"What ya thinkin' Jeffy?" Nick asked.

"Just thinking about everything." Jeff said, with a shtrug. Nick got up, and went the window, he opened it, and stuck his head out. Jeff smiled, and got up. He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, and kissed the back of his neck.

"You this is like when we first met. You had your head stuck out the window then too." He whispered in Nick's ear.

"You've changed since then." Nick said.

"All because you didn't give up on me." Jeff said, smiling down at his boyfriend.

"There were times when I wanted to." Nick admitted. "When you kept pulling away from me, it was hard to keep trying, but something just kept telling me I had to do it."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Jeff said, kissing the top of Nick's head. "I was never myself until I met you. You tore all my walls down. You showed me someone I hadn't seen in a long time."

"Who's that?" Nick asked.

"The real me." Jeff said.


End file.
